


I don't like touchy feeling meetings

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Based off 4th March 2019 where Robert and Aaron had an argument about the surrogacy after Aaron came back.





	I don't like touchy feeling meetings

By the time Aaron had come back from...wherever he stormed off to, Robert had finished all of his work for the night. He pushed the laptop lid down and stood up and stretched whilst pouring himself a large glass of wine. If he was this stressed already, how much wine was he gonna down when they're parents?  
  
Aaron walked in then, shrugged off his jacket and slipped off his shoes. He caught Roberts eye and glared at him and the shut over laptop.  
  
"Finally finished your work then?"  
  
"Yeah actually. Where'd you get to anyways?"  
  
"Pub for a pint. Or do I need your say in that aswell before I do something?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. Ok, so he was still pissed off, slightly understandable...  
  
He watched Aaron flop down on the couch and flick the television on with the tv remote. He turned it up pretty loud and skimmed the channels until he found a loud action movie on a HD channel. Robert sat down beside him only to have Aaron move away slightly.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
He must have not heard because he continued to watch the film so Robert snatched the remote and pressed mute.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Come on, I'm trying to talk to you"   
  
"No Robert, I was trying to talk to you earlier but as you said, you've already made up your mind without talking to me, having a discussion like a mature adult-"  
  
"But you're not seeing my point!"  
  
Aaron scoffed and stood up from the couch. No point sitting there if he wasn't going to watch anything. He walked over to the beer fridge and took out a can, pulled the lid and leaned against the counter.  
  
"What point? That you don't want to take a risk?"  
  
Robert stood up and followed.  
  
"Ok, how did you feel when Seb left? Hmm? Think about that"   
  
Aaron did.  
  
"And finding all his stuff lying around the house became a painful memory to you, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but Robert, Jeremy said-"  
  
"Oh stuff Jeremy! He probably doesn't have a clue what we've been through!"  
  
Aaron sipped his beer and shook his head with a laugh.  
  
"You're wrong. You're so wrong...he waited seven years...do you know, at that meeting, everyone was showing me pictures of their kids? In their wallets, on their phones, actual photos! And I was just sitting there...thinking how that could be us one day..."  
  
"It still can be..."  
  
"Yeah right, you? Show up for a touchy feeling meeting? You don't like them, remember?"  
  
Robert shook his head, frustrated. How come they were arguing about money and now they're arguing about meetings?  
  
"You know what? You're right, I don't like the touchy feeling meetings, purely because they're pointless and a waste of everyone's time! What benefit are you gonna get from someone talking to you about...whatever?"  
  
Aaron slammed his beer can down on the counter, shook his head in disappointment and sighed.  
  
"You don't like touchy feely meetings?"  
  
"I really don't"  
  
"Ok. Then next time I have a counsellors appointment, I'll invite someone else, ok?"  
  
Robert opened his mouth to say something when Aaron simply walked away and stormed upstairs, slammed the bedroom door and locked it with the sliding bolt. He heard Robert knock on it twice and began to change into his sleepwear.  
  
"Aaron let me in...come on, I didnt mean-"  
  
"Nah you're alright. Couch has got plenty of space for you though. Tell me how the movie ends, yeah?"  
  
He heard Robert swear under his breath before hearing him walk back downstairs. The movie was unmuted and loud until it was turned down and Aaron slid into bed, under the covers, a plan already starting to form in his head. It seemed that Robert wasn't willing to go along with getting a kid the cheap way...fine. Maybe, maybe he'd need to do this himself, just for now, give Robert a boost without him realising it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
